Repartir à zéro
by Willelmnia
Summary: Si je résume je dis tout . Hachi prend une décision, c'est tout ce que je peux dire, pour le reste faut lire.


**Titre **: Repartir à zéro

**Auteur **: Sadly

**Série **: Nana

**Genre **: Yaoi, Yuri.

**couple **:

**Disclamer **: ben, les persos ne sont pas à moi... -- pas de chance.

Chapitre I

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas avoué ! s'écria Takumi, je sais que tu la revue !

- C'est faux ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Lui répondit Nana.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à mentir ! Se serai plus simple si tu avoué.

- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi pour m'accuser d'une telle chose ? Je te signale que je porte ton enfant !

- Ou le sien ! C'est pour ça que tu le revoies ? Parce que c'est son enfant ?!

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je préfère partir ! On verra quand tu seras calmé ! Lui dit Nana en colère.

- Je te préviens, si tu t'en vas le retrouver, ce n'est plus la peine de revenir ! Lui dit Takumi furieux.

- Très bien.

Nana lui lança un regard furieux avant de retiré sa bague et de la lui jeté à la figure puis elle prit son manteau et quitta l'appartement, à la réception elle fit appelé un taxi, bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore où exactement elle allé, mais elle ne supporté pas l'idée que Takumi est fouillé dans ses affaires, elle n'aurai pas cru qu'il oserai pensé qu'elle voyait Nobu en cachette, mais Takumi lui était persuadé du contraire, était il jaloux à ce point de Nobu pour lui dire de tel chose ?

_"Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas retourné à l'appart, je n'ai pas les clés et puis Nana n'y a plus, pourquoi tout devient compliqué d'un seul coup ? Je n'ai plus qu'à appeler, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix"_

Finalement, n'ayant nul part ou allé Nana se retrouva devant chez Junko, elle l'avait appelé sur le chemin pour lui dire venait, mais elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle s'était disputé avec son fiancé.

Pour Takumi le fait que Nana lui ai jeté sa bague de fiançailles à la figure, signifié une seule chose: c'est finit, elle venait de rompre avec lui pour retourné avec Nobu, ça il en était sur, il savait à quel point Nana l'aimé et à quel point il compte pour elle, ça le rendait malade, il était jaloux et ça l'énervait, dans un sens il se demandait comment il allé assumé d'être le père d'un enfant qui était probablement pas le sien une fois venu au monde, Nobu ! Ce nom le rendait fou.

Nana avait appelé ses parents pour leur dire que Takumi ne pourrait pas venir, elle s'était excusé pour lui et ne leur avait pas dit que leur relation battait de l'aile et qu'elle venait certainement de se terminer.

Elle passa plusieurs jours chez Junko, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire elle décida de resté chez son amie le temps de clarifié les choses, pour elle tout s'embrouillait, elle avait envie d'appeler Nana et de lui demandé si elle pouvait revenir à l'appart mais elle n'osait pas, qu'est ce qu'elle allé lui dire ? Qu'elle s'était trompée et qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre avec Takumi ? Dans ce cas Nana lui dira qu'elle pourrait retourner avec Nobu mais à vrai dire elle n'en avait pas non plus envie, elle ne voulait ni de Takumi ni de Nobu bien qu'elle les a beaucoup aimé.

_" Nana doit m'en vouloir de l'avoir trahis, elle considère Takumi pour un rival et moi j'ai été jusqu'à être sa fiancée, qu'elle idiote je suis ! Et Nana elle doit pas en penser moins ! J'en suis sur... quel galère, mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas resté indéfiniment chez Jun... pfff "_

- Nana, lui dit Jun, tu compte faire quoi maintenant ? Lui demanda sa meilleure amie.

- Je... je n'en sais rien... avoua t-elle tristement.

- Nana, je pense que tu devrais te réconcilié avec Takumi, proposa t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas, il pense que je le trompe avec Nobu, alors que je ne l'ai jamais revu ! Déclara t'elle déçu du comportement de son ex fiancé.

- Alors tu ne lui as pas dit ?

- J'ai essayé ! Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, comme ci il avait trouvé une excuse pour rompre.

- D'après toi, il s'est servi de se prétexte pour rompre ? Lui demanda Jun.

- C'est ce que je pense... mais je n'en suis pas sur à 100.

- Je vois, dans ce cas tu pourras retourner à ton appart, non ?

- Non, je ne peux pas... il n'y à pas d'ascenseur c'est dangereux pour le bébé.

- Oui, vaux mieux évité, dans ce cas parle en à Nana et prend toi un nouvel appart avec elle.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Décide toi vite de ce que tu veux faire, Nana, c'est pour le bien du bébé.

- Je sais, Jun, je sais, soupira Nana.

Nana soupira, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, elle ne pouvait pas prendre de décision à la légère et faire n'importe quoi. L'idée de parler à Nana et de lui proposer de prendre un appart ensemble ne lui plaisait pas trop, après tout, Nana était avec Ren donc elle n'accepterai surement pas sa proposition.

Nana Ôsaki vivait peu la même scène que Nana Komatsu, à part que là, ils avaient longuement discuté et qu'ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour se séparer.

Ren lui avait expliquer qu'il l'aimer toujours mais plus de la même façon, son amour pour elle avait changé et il était tout simplement tombé amoureux d'une autre personne.

Nana le comprenait parfaitement puisqu'elle était dans la même situation, elle n'en pouvait plus de faire semblant, de lui mentir, elle en avait assez de ce petit manège.

Ren quitta l'appartement et Nana se retrouva seule.

Maintenant qu'allé t-elle faire ? Aurai t-elle le courage de se déclarer auprès de la personne qui faisait battre son coeur ?

Nana pensa à Hachi et souria sans vraiment sans rendre compte, elle prit son portable sur la table et composa le numéro de celle qui compter vraiment pour elle.

Hachi entendit son téléphone sonne et elle se précipita pour le prendre et décrocher.

- Allô ?

- Hachikô ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

Elle avait tout de suite reconnue sa voix, elle n'aura jamais cru qu'elle l'appellerai.

- T'es chez toi là ?

- Heu, non je suis chez Jun pour quelques jours.

- Ok, tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui et pour toi, ça va ?

- Impec' tout va bien, dis est ce qu'on pourrait se voir ?

- Bien sur, quand ?

- Demain, se serai posssible ?

- Oui, je suis libre.

- Ok, alors je passe te chercher chez Jun.

- D'accord.

- Alors à demain Hachikô.

- Oui, à demain.

Elle raccrocha et reposa son téléphone, elle avait encore du mal à y croire, elle venait de l'avoir au téléphone et elle l'a verrai demain !

A suivre.

**C'est mon toute premier fic sur Nana (et la seule), je ne sais pas trop si c'est bien, mais je la poste quand même. Je ne sais pas encore comment tout cela va se terminer...**

**A bientôt au prochain chapitre, **

**Sadly.**


End file.
